The New Life
by Karhien
Summary: What happens if Ava is dead at the end? What happens if the pact completes itself for her in its very own way? A Drabble Fanfic.


**I had found Ava's Demon… and I love it! I want to do a little drabble fanfiction of it so… here's this. **

* * *

He's dead.

The great and might "all-knowing" galactic conqueror, Titan, is finally dead. Wrathia finally has her revenge and her empire back.

So why isn't she happy?

It has been time since Titan is defeated and dead where Wrathia could have her empire back and things seem to go back to normal… But there is one thing that hasn't been normal…

Ava is dead.

The weak girl known as Ava is dead and here is the queen of a galactic empire… unhappy because of this.

She shouldn't be upset about a death of a girl who cried for a miserable planet, who couldn't fully understand what a pact is until she was dying by being impaled by a stupid and useless Titan statue, and… who wanted a brand new life, a different life where Wrathia didn't bother her with a pact or attempting suicide…

Ava was… somewhat of an unfortunate girl that Wrathia might actually have pity on a bit.

But that shouldn't such a measly excuse of why Wrathia isn't satisfied of the outcomes!

She was trapped in a useless body! She could have been a far stronger and superior life form but she was stuck in her! Wrathia should be glad that Ava is dead!

But Ava did something for her… Wrathia has gotten a body that isn't weak and useless like hers. She did help finding all of her warriors that had drunk the wine. She did help on fighting with her against Titan even though she could have run away and have that stupid new life away from her… She was a foolish girl, Ava…

But Wrathia unfortunately remembers how much Ava has changed. The pact might have done something about it but that doesn't mean that Ava hasn't changed significantly. She did became significantly brave, not being that little pushover that she was when she younger, when she didn't know what a pact was. Ava had actually stand up to her and threatened with such anger when Wrathia tried to have her work for her purpose only. At first, Wrathia didn't like it as she didn't want to help Ava with her purpose but she soon gets impressed and amused by that memory. Nobody would stand up against her, especially a weakling like her…

Indeed that it took too much time to actually talk to each other as Wrathia had tried to in the beginning have a pact and later make her do suicide. Ava was indeed strong to handle her abuse, especially when Wrathia did make her look like a complete psycho. Yet Ava was the only thing Wrathia could have during that time, when she didn't find her faithful warriors.

"Wrathia, are you okay?" And here is one of those warriors, Nevy…

She was always a caring yet possessive person, always seem to be jealous of others for some reason and another. She loved attention but did care far too much than a leader should. One example is that former follower, Gil something. He had been too blind in the beginning to see that Titan isn't this all perfect alien/god/whatever that he turns out to be. Nevy had tried to help Gil in meeting Titan but had almost killing them both if she didn't realize soon enough what and who Titan really is. Wrathia seriously did not care how betrayed that stupid young doctor felt. He was too blind to see at first how Titan is a conqueror than a stupid savior.

"I'm fine. Go do whatever that is of what you're doing, the egg is fine."

Nevy just smiles, she never actually was affected on her harsh words. She really likes attention, even if it is commands or chastising. She seems to understand that Wrathia wasn't happy but doesn't want to talk about it. Wrathia is indeed a difficult leader to work with sometimes but she indeed has emotions and feelings like any living being. And in any time, the heir will soon hatch.

It has been around that time where the heir will be soon out of the egg and come into the real world. It was a rather big surprise that the egg wasn't smashed or destroyed or anything.

But then again, Titan couldn't be everywhere and had to make someone worthy to manage the planets and galaxies that he conquered.

But it is indeed fortunate.

Too bad Ava wouldn't…

Wrathia inwardly groans. She really should be celebrating that she has her empire back! That she finally had her revenge on Titan! She shouldn't be unhappy for a stupid girl!

She has her empire, her faithful people, her warriors, her husband, and her heir! Why can't she just be happy!

Because of Ava… because Ava is simply…dead…

A powerful living being, a queen, is… sad of a death of a girl… How pathetic…

Wrathia didn't want to be unhappy, she didn't want to be reminded that she actually… _cared_ for someone that is considered weak. But she does… And that's been what's bothering Wrathia. She actually cared about Ava and now Ava is dead…

At the end…Ava had actually given her heart back and made sure that both won't turn into a monster as they were defeating Titan. She actually smiled as she was dying, maybe feeling proud and happy of what she did and what she got from the whole plan. She had friends that worked with her, feeling worried that she wasn't there and actually appreciating her when she is indeed there. Ava did love the attention, caring people that were her friends till the end, even if all of them were working on battling Titan. Ava was indeed happy of what came from the plan and to her. That was the different life for her.

But it wasn't to Wrathia…

Nevy watches as Wrathia struggles with herself, trying not to look vulnerable. Nevy is sure that Wrathia missed the cute girl known as Ava, no matter what she says or acts.

And even though she is just only here to help with the egg, Nevy might need to help the queen as well. Wrathia is quite stubborn on showing emotions, especially emotions that shows weakness. She was born into royalty, trained to rule and show no weakness as tradition.

Perhaps Nevy should leave some space for Wrathia, she does need to find Gil and maybe even Odin. Gil is still a trained doctor and he will help with the egg. Also Odin is a nice companion to have.

This leaving Wrathia alone with her egg…

Huh, the egg seems to be the thing that is rather calming her nerves… It may not be hatched yet but that somehow didn't stop Wrathia from putting a red silky cloth around it. In a way, she can let herself be weak against her soon to be child, for she will indeed train him or her to be the one to rule after her. But she will indeed train it to battle, to remain alive and remain in rule. That is what happened to her former husband when Pedri was done with him, dead, since he wasn't strong enough to defend his own position like Wrathia.

Perhaps Wrathia can get her mind off of Ava by training her heir, for she will need to help defending the very possible assassinations and duels that will come very soon…

_Crack!_

What was that?

_Crack! Crack!_

T-The egg! It's-!

_Crack! Crack! CRACK!_

Wrathia had yelled for the stupid doctor, demanding for him to come now or else she will kill him as her heir is soon hatching out of the egg. Gil did come, he was a bit unready but ready still. He had read and studied about egg hatching and how simple errors could either harm or kill the hatchling without the proper help. Gil knows that but what he wasn't ready was the pressure of an easily angered queen who will easily kill him if he messes up.

"What's going on! Well! Answer me! If anything happens to my child, I'll rip you to shreds! Tell me!"

It is perhaps times like these that Gil wonders if he was good enough of a doctor. He didn't first know what was going on with Ava when she was recovering in where he studied and lived for some time and now, he isn't exactly sure if he can be able to handle this pressure… or survive… Wrathia did always scare him with that temper of hers. But she really doesn't need to panic, the egg is fine and the soon to be baby is in good condition, hatching in normal speed. The hatchling does not need any help yet but that doesn't stop Wrathia from yelling and threatening him of horrible punishments that will make him die in the end…

"D-Don't worry, your highness! T-The egg is fine and your child is doing okay."

"Okay? OKAY?! MY CHILD SHOULD BE DOING MORE THAN JUST PLAIN OLD OKAY! DO YOU KNOW THAT IF YOU MESS UP, I'LL KILL YOU! MY CHILD SHOULD BE FAR MORE SUPERIOR THAN OKAY!"

"W-Wrathia! Your highness! Please calm down! Everything is okay! Gil knows what he is doing!"

_CRACK! CRACK!_

Soon a hand came out of the egg. The hatchling had Wrathia's skin… meaning it could possibly a female…

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

Now a pair of hands is out of the egg, searching for something… This time, Wrathia stayed silent as she watches the unknown female hatchling is actually hatching…

Wrathia never did learn about hatching, she believes it wasn't so important to know, but now…

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!_

Gil gently but quickly got the hatchling as the egg actually split in two. Everyone could see her, the hatchling… Her skin is perhaps exactly like her mother's though her hair is a bit more golden than hers. Already the hatchling had long flowing hair, skin like her mother's, and…

"Oh my…"

The hatchling has a pair of red eyes like her mother but they were different. Her eyes weren't narrow like Wrathia or her husband, Pedri but wide and big as if she actually contained innocence. She did not exactly have similar pupils like her mother… or perhaps like her kind is supposed to be…

She didn't have a ring around her pupil… Wrathia's kind had always had a ring around their pupils as always… And her pupils were darker than her iris! This was considered mutant! But…Wrathia looks closer to the hatchling and sees…

"Ava…? Is that actually you…?"

The hatchling did not answer, she just puke a little lava out of her mouth. Everyone is surprised. The hatchling looks like Ava… yet it seems she has no memories of what was her in her previous life. She just stares at the people around as they did with her. She didn't make a sound, no screaming like usual hatchlings do. She didn't throw her first fit and definitely didn't bite Gil. She just stared…shyly.

Wrathia knew her kind. She knew they weren't going to first accept the heir with such unusual behavior. But Wrathia can't help but chuckle.

So, this is what the pact did for Ava…

This is the so-called "new life" that Ava is given. However, like promised, Wrathia will not exactly "hinder" Ava of enjoying life. No, she will train to be the next queen…and take care of her unlike the ones that left her. Yes… This could turn out quite… fair.

"My, it looks like I can't get rid of you that easily, now could I, Ava…" Wrathia giggles, taking the hatchling out of Gil's hands. Indeed, the hatchling is looking at her with her red, warm eyes. She still had a bit of lava just at the corner of her mouth. "The pact that we had just had to make sure we didn't turn into a monster, huh. Here's your _real_ new life."

The hatchling just stared. She showed no resistance to Wrathia as being held by her. Ava had been always such a pushover when she was young…

"_Leave_, everyone," Wrathia commanded, still cradling the hatchling known as Ava. "I want… _privacy_ with my heir."

Nevy just giggles but she followed her queen's command. She playfully pushed the rather complaining Gil out of the room, to give that commanded privacy that Wrathia wants. It's been so long since Nevy has seen the queen happy.

With the slamming of the giant doors, Wrathia soon held her heir close, her very own hatchling. She really did become weak. She is actually letting weak feelings invade her as one of the feelings is being relief. Perhaps now Wrathia could openly show how much she missed Ava, the girl who had to put up with her yet helped her for a promise of a new life. And Wrathia did have some practice on tolerating with Ava, perhaps already having experience of taking care of her during the mission as her conscious. The hatchling didn't have her horns yet, it will take time for them to grow where Wrathia could just see that this is indeed the reincarnation, the new life, of Ava Ire.

"So Ava, why don't we start with another pact, huh? This time, there will be no risk of turning into a monster or killing off a sworn enemy…yet. So, how about it? You get ready for your new life and actually enjoy it while I don't miss you and be such a weakling about it?"

Ava just spit out more lava. Wrathia giggles as she actually wipes the lava off of her.

"I'll take that as an agreement. Welcome to your new life, Ava. You won't regret it."


End file.
